


Made With Love

by ApricotKohai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricotKohai/pseuds/ApricotKohai
Summary: It's almost Bokuto's Birthday, and Akaashi is having more that a little trouble trying to get his present ready in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: what if Bokuto tried to make a present for Akaashi  
> Also me: bUT WAIT, what if Akaashi tried to make Bokuto a present and it didn't work well  
> Me Again: Perfect.

This hadn’t looked nearly as hard as it was turning out to be. Sure, Akaashi hadn’t thought it would be _simple,_ but every tutorial video and instruction book he had gone through had made the process look much less complicated than the tangled mess he was ending up with; none of the stitches were the same size, and somehow the rows seemed to be getting shorter as he went. _What am I doing wrong?_ _I swear this hole wasn’t here three rows ago._

This was not how The Plan was supposed to work. 

The Plan:

  * Buy yarn and needles
  * Learn to knit
  * Make a scarf for Bokuto’s birthday



It had been perfectly planned and prepared for, and yet, no matter what, none of th _e stitches are working right what’s even happening here._

Akaashi had already been trying to fix whatever it was that he had been doing wrong for a _week_ with no real progress made; hiding what he was doing from Bokuto certainly hadn’t been making the process any easier.

 _Shit. I dropped a stitch somewhere_. This wasn’t working, and if he didn’t figure out what he was doing wrong soon then there was no way it was going to be ready in time. _One more day. If I can’t get it to look right in one more day then I’ll put this away somewhere and just buy him something else._

 

* * *

 

His attempts had definitely gotten _better_ —this one had even made it to the correct leng— _Dammit. No. This is way longer than planned, it is_ not _supposed to be long enough to trail the floor_. Well, the length was at least a tolerable mistake, but _the stitches_ , the stitches were of such inconsistent size that the scarf grew and shrank noticeably in _at least_ 8 places with the worst shrink at the bind off.

It was time to give up on the project. He couldn’t possibly throw away that much yarn, and it was far too long for him to take the time to unravel and roll into a ball with how frustrated he had become. _I’ll just put it in the closet and try to never think about it ever again; it’s a good thing I already found a backup present._

 

* * *

 

The door closed with a muted thud behind Bokuto as he crept into the house, trying not to wake Akaashi; he had ended up staying out with Kuroo until much later than he had intended—it was nearly midnight now. A small squeak startled him, and he looked up to see a blanket-wrapped Akaashi standing sleepily in the bedroom doorway.

Bokuto winced, but continued toward the bedroom, kissing Akaashi’s forehead gently when he reached him. “Sorry, ‘Kaashi; I was trying to be quiet.”

“ ‘S okay, Bo,” he murmured blearily, leaning into Bokuto’s touch. “Meant ‘t be awake when you got back.”

“Would have been back sooner if Kuroo hadn’t managed to lose the keys during truth or dare jenga,” he replied, chuckling lightly, “still not sure how he managed that one.”

His only response was a muffled “Mmmmmmm,” from Akaashi as he slowly began to sink further towards Bokuto, he was falling asleep while standing.

Carefully, Bokuto bent down, gathering Akaashi into his arms—blanket and all—before lifting him and heading into the room, “Let’s get into bed ‘Kaashi. Sorry you had to stay up so late for me.”

Akaashi stirred as Bokuto set him on the bed, mustering just enough energy to kiss his cheek and add a nearly inaudible, “Hap’ Birth’ay, Kou’ .”

He was already asleep and never got the chance to see the soft smile Bokuto gave as he gently brushed the hair from Akaashi’s face and climbed in beside him, “Thanks ‘Kaash. Good night.”

 

* * *

 

“Is this for me, Akaashi?” came a question that was probably meant to be whisper, but came out much more loudly from excitement.

“Is what for you?” Akaashi blearily answered, burrowing further into the blankets.

 _“This,”_ and the sound of something heavy flapping was the only response.

Sighing, he slowly shoved his way out of the blankets only to discover Bokuto wearing the failed scarf that he had hidden in the closet—apparently not well enough.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” he groaned. “I can’t believe I ever made something for you that looked so dreadful.”

Bokuto gasped, “You _made this_? For _me? For my birthday?_ I _love it_.”

“Bo, no. Put it back. I’m planning to unravel it and roll it back into a ball later.”

“No, I’m keeping it.”

“What? But it’s _terrible_.”

“No it isn’t. You made it for me, and it’s _beautiful_.”

Oh no. He was snuggling into it, and…was that? Was Bokuto _blushing_? Because of a failed scarf?

Akaashi hid his quickly reddening face in a pillow, “mmmffffffffm.”

“What did you say ‘Kaash?”

Lifting his face slightly he replied, clearly embarssed, “I said you can keep it.”

Bokuto’s face exploded into a massive grin as he jumped onto Akaashi, hugging him tightly, and burying his nose into Akaashi’s bare back. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten. I love you, ‘Kaashi.”

Laughing, Akaashi rolled over and planted a kiss on the top of his head, “Love you too, Kou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, Truth or Dare Jenga actually exists; I've played it, and it's an experience.


End file.
